Life in death
by Get-Lost
Summary: Bleach and Naruto crossover. What if at age 7 Naruto got sick of the stuff handed to him by the villagers and he let Kyuubi out of the cage killing himself. YoruNaruSoi. AU.
1. The child breaks

AN: What if at age 7 Naruto got sick of the shit handed to him by the villagers and he tried to let Kyuubi out of the cage and as a result something unexpected happened. I don't read the Bleach manga so I don't know what happens after the latest bleach, so most of the stuff pertaining to after that or before that hasn't been explained will be made up.

This will be a Naru/Yoruichi/FongSoi. There will be a small chance that I might add a third woman to this, but only if enough ask for it and only from the bleach girls. If I add another girl I'll open that last option up to voting, but I'd really like for you to list at least one reason why you think she'd fit in to that triangle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto.

**Life in Death**

* * *

As Naruto floats in a black void of nothingness he wonders exactly how long it's been since the incident that brought him here happened. Has it been weeks? Months? Maybe it's been years, after all how does one keep track of time where there is nothing by which to judge the passage of time? In truth he no longer really cares, he wonders about it simply because there isn't much else to do here _but_ think. In the blackness of what, he at least is most sure of, he thinks has to be his afterlife.

As he floats there in the nothingness he thinks that maybe this lonely existence is what he deserves, wasn't his life at least as bad? The horrible pain of knowing that not even the Hokage really cares, the man that you thought was your only link to a life that would never be possible for you, a life with people that cared and a family that would be there for you when you needed them. No, for one Uzumaki Naruto such was never in the cards.

How does our recently deceased young friend know this fact about the seemingly loveable Sarutobi you might ask? It's simple really, when you have become as good at hiding as our young friend had to be out of necessity you hear things that you might not otherwise be present to hear.

**

* * *

Flashback**

One day as he was hiding within the hidden space in the wall between his apartment and the next, where he had just enough forewarning to hide from the loud noise that mobs generally make, after a particularly nasty mob burst into his apartment and ransacked it hopping to find the 'little demon' within. After the mob left he stayed in his hiding place shivering in terror hoping that none of the mob had remained behind trying to catch him as he returned home from where ever they thought he was. After a while of hiding he heard a voice talking to another voice, the first one he didn't recognize but the second one he did and what he heard it say when he thought that Naruto wasn't present shattered his heart for good.

"I can't believe I have to go through this again. Sometimes I hate having these burdens thrust upon me. My life would be so much simpler without the problems that that kid brings to it. Maybe we'd be better off if they all simply thought he was dead." Sarutobi said in an old sounding voice.

After hearing his words Naruto chokes back his sobs at the betrayal at the hands of his only loved one. He quickly becomes angry, and makes his decision before rushing out of his hiding place to confront his last betrayer. "So I'm nothing but a burden am I? Well, I'll show you just how much of a burden I am." After saying this he quickly retreats into his mind and finds himself in front of a familiar sight.

Now you maybe asking yourself how could he know of the fox let alone how to reach it? Well after one particularly bad beating that left him near dead he had his first run in with the demon, during which he was instructed on how to get in and out of where he was, because it was far less of a bother for the old demon to show him how to come and go than to have to summon him and boot him out of his mindscape with his own power. After all summoning the gaki to him and sending him out of there gets rather tiring for the fox.

"Hello bastard, I'm going to le

t you free now. I know it'll kill me, but at this point I don't really care any more. I can't take this hell any more. But you have to swear on your honor as a demon that after killing all the adults that you will make sure the children are well cared for. After this I don't care what you do, just please don't kill them intentionally, they don't deserve to die because of their parents."

At this the Kyuubi releases a laugh full of happiness and joy, probably one of his first, which quickly becomes a darker laugh filled with the promises of pain to come. **"Gaki, while I'm not sorry for my actions, humans are pretty tasty you know, I am sorry that a child had to suffer by the hands of his own kind, not even demons are capable of killing their own children. Sometimes I wonder who is truly the most evil. Well anyway, in return for freeing me I will swear to what you have asked of me and give you something to help you in the next life, or afterlife if you prefer. My honor as the king of all demons demands no less."**

As Kyuubi speaks his last words a blast of white light strikes the blond, knocking him off of his feet. "What the hell was that for you damned flea bitten mongrel!!"

**"Silence gaki! You should be grateful for the parting gift and release me before I take it back."**

So not wanting to lose whatever it was he was given he ripped off the seal and after having the gates swing open lost consciousness for the last time.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Maybe his after life will be just as lonely he muses. As he thinks this as figure appears before him ethereal in its appearance, as if it's only partially there.

**"Uzumaki Naruto you stand before me now after having taken your own life. Standing here before me I cannot help but feel some debt for the pain and suffering we have caused you in your past life. So with that in mind I offer you three choices. Choice one, you can be sent back to life when you are only 3 and I'll place you in a village where your tenant would be unknown. Choice two, you may choose reincarnation and pass on to your next life. Then there is choice three, you may proceed on to the after life and possibly work for my children as a Shinigami.**

**If you choose the last choice, I will have to wipe my existence from your mind, as I cannot have it known to those within soul society that I still exist. If you choose the first two you won't remember anyway. I long ago passed beyond that realm of existence and was forgotten about in the years after. If they knew that I still existed they would come to call on my aid and in time rely on my power, and after taking so long to get them to stand on their own I will not allow them to fall again when it can be prevented so easily.**

**You should thank the Kyuubi for what he did before you died, or you would not have that last choice. There has never been a Shinigami come from any chakra wielder or the elemental nations as a whole as once a body learns to create chakra, it can never go back to creating it's two key components Ki and Spiritual energy alone, the last of which we call reiatsu, As your body will automatically create the Chakra instead of either of the two. What he did was force your body to separate those two energies before your death allowing you to carry your substantial spirit energy along with you in death instead of being lost along with your Ki, or Physical energy. If he hadn't your Soul body would have forgotten how to produce spirit energy alone. "**

"Um, Shinigami-dono c-could you tell me why my key would be lost when I die?"

**"That's simple, tell me child, do you know where physical energy comes from?"**

"Um, n-no?"

**"Your Physical body child, so if you have no Physical body in death how can you have Ki or Chakra, which requires Ki to exist?" Seeing Naruto's cluelessness he continues. "You can't, that's why Chakra wielders cannot produce reiatsu after death. I know what you may be thinking, why can't the mind switch back to producing it after death if Kyuubi could do it for you? It's simple, only the Kyuubi because he was inside of you or a supreme Kami has the kind of power to do something like that and they don't do it that often (**1**)."**

"I'll go on to the after life since I don't wanna live again any time soon. I'm sick of living people. This can't be nearly as bad right… well, at least that bastard demon will be gone." Says Naruto sadly as he remembers some of things he had to endure when he was alive.

**"So be it, when you wake up you will remember none of this." 'Hmm maybe I'll repress his memory for at least a little while so he can at least get used to being there with out all the baggage from his life weighing him down. It's the least I can do, giving him a clean slate in his afterlife. If he doesn't seem to be able to handle it in the future he doesn't need to remember at all.'**

* * *

As Naruto starts to regain consciousness he starts to groan from the pain as he attempts to sit up. After finally succeeding at sitting up. He realizes that he's sitting inside what looks to be a hospital room. As he takes in his surroundings he tries to remember how he would have gotten here in hospital. Slowly he realizes that he can't remember any thing of his past or how he got here. As he searches his memory he hears a light feminine voice trying to get his attention.

"Hello? Hello! Can you hear me?" Queries the woman.

Turning to face the voice he sees a woman with red hair staring at him. "Hmm? Oh, yes I'm all right. I was just trying to figure out how I got here. And where exactly is here any way?"

"Y-you don't remember how you got here? Now that's strange. Almost all new arrivals remember their former lives at least for the first few years anyway. I guess your better off that way, since you can't remember what you lost, or got away from. It's best to look at this as a clean slate any way.

As to where you are you're in the noble sector (2) of the first district in Rukongai. You were found in the middle of the main plaza passed out in the fountain. It's a good thing that you were floating face up I guess, or you'd have died again and who knows where you'd have ended up then? The higher numbered districts are a dreadful place I hear. (3)

The odd thing is that you don't belong to any of the Noble families here in soul society so they are still trying to figure out what to do with you. They may adopt you into one of the noble houses or send you to the other section of first district or to another district. I'm not sure where you'd end up but I guess it could be anywhere. Well after I finish your check up you'll be free to go as soon as the verdict comes from the council of families. (4)"

After a few hours of waiting Naruto started to get hungry so he called for the nurse. "Um, miss, I don't when the last time I ate was…"

The red headed lady interrupts him at this "Oh, you don' have to worry about that the dead don't have to eat unless you have reiatsu." Says the Nurse

"But, that's the thing I'm really hungry and would like it if maybe you could get me something to eat."

"Your hungry? Really?" Asks the Nurse

'"U-um, yeah, it's not a bad thing to have that ray-thingamajig is it?" asks a confused and hungry Naruto

"No, no I'll have something brought up to your room." She turns to leave 'The council might find this little tidbit of Information interesting.'

Later that day a man wearing black robes and a sword comes by with a device that looks suspiciously like a scanning device out of some old space show or it's newer offshoot. _(AN: I'm sure you know what I'm talking about and I don't own that either) _As he enters the room Naruto sees the same red headed nurse that's been taking care of him for the last few days talking to the strange man as he enters the room. He is only able to hear something about the blond making a pig of himself. When they came in the room.

As the man in black scans the boy, Naruto asks him what he's doing to which he responds it's none of his concern. After he puts the thing away in his robes he turns to the nurse and nods to her before leaving. Confused, Naruto asks the nurse what that was all about getting a cryptic answer about it'll all be made clear to me soon, he decides to take a nap and not think about it.

One day later, a youngish looking woman with purple hair and a older man with gray hair and eyes comes into the room and looks over Naruto's still sleeping form. As Naruto starts to come to he sees the young woman and the old man looking him over. After a while they start to speak to him.

"Hello young man, my name is Shihouin Shidan and this is my great granddaughter Shihouin Yoruichi the heir to our noble family (5). We've come to see the boy with no memory that mysteriously appeared out in the central plaza and has and I quote 'an ass load of reiatsu and the ability to shift into a spirit animal form like the Shihouin do'. So you don't remember any of how you ended up in the plaza fountain or why you have such an abnormally large reiatsu for a new arrival?" After Naruto shakes his head to indicate that he does not the man continues.

"Hmm, well I guess that'll just have to remain a mystery for the present. The more important reason I am here is that being as you arrived in this sector you can't really be move out of here. So we had to figure out what exactly to do with you. You can believe me when I say the arguing was fierce on that issue. What was eventually decided is that since you have such an abnormally high reiatsu as well as the Shihouin ability to shift that you would be made a Shihouin like us. The other 2 great houses the Shiba and the Kuchiki didn't object, so here we are. After all we shifters must keep together right? You may decide not to join us. As I see it, it wouldn't be very smart to turn down this opportunity that has been given to you."

As he continued to talk to Naruto, the blond kept watching the purpled haired woman he had just learned was called Yoruichi. She had a look that said 'I'm looking to cause mischief' He didn't know how he knew that but he could recognize the look on her face. Just then when he put the thought out of his mind he didn't quite catch her move but all of a sudden she was next to him rubbing the whisker marks on his cheeks saying about how kawaii they were, and just how much they looked like a cats whiskers. While all this was going on she seemed to ignore the burning red coloration in the boys face.

"Ahem! If you are quite finished thoroughly embarrassing the child Yoruichi-chan then we can continue." Said Shidan

"He's just so cute, and fun to embarrass that I can't help it Ojisan. You know how much I love cats. It is my spirit form (6) after all." Says Yoruichi

"Yes, yes but if you don't stop that you might scare him off." Says Shidan

She lets out a big dramatic sigh and says, "You never want to let me do anything fun."

After that Naruto says "Um, what's the difference in joining a noble house and not belonging to one?"

"Well, there's luxury for one and respect for another. When you go to Shinigami school we'll pay for all of your expenses, and we'll even provide tutors if you need them for any of your subjects. Until you head off to school we'll see about teaching things a young noble should know as well as seeing if we can arrange you a marriage."

At this, seeing another opportunity for mischief, Yoruichi declares that she's decided to take him as her betrothed and that's she's made up her mind and he can't change it.

"Yoruichi! You know that your mother will have a fit if she hears you talk like that! Your mother had her eyes set on that young Shiba whose name I can't remember at the moment. You're doing this just to hurt her aren't you? Do you actually feel any for this child?"

After she finishes laughing she says, "I guess you know me to well don't you old man! I hope you have a nice time breaking the news to mother, you know how she gets when her plans are ruined."

At this he hangs his head and says, "You sure I can't talk you out of this some how? Maybe…" she interrupts him before he finishes

"No, you can't. You know that you can't force me to marry anyone I don't like, and while he's still new and young, there is just something about him that draws me to him, well besides the whiskers I mean. Plus I don't like that Shiba boy as you call him."

He lets out a long tired sigh and says, "You know I can't say no to you, but your going to be the death of be again you know. It's going to be hell getting your mother to calm down after this. Maybe I'll dump this on your father." After saying that he thinks to himself, 'I just hope the kid understand what she wants, and she doesn't just leave him broken and hurt when her fancy changes'

"Do you know what she's asking? I'm sure you probably have no idea what a betrothed is do you?" seeing his blank expression, he continues, "It's well… Hmmm how can I explain it in a way that a young person would understand it? I know! Look at it like this a betrothal is a promise for one boy or man to marry a girl or woman. Usually this happens when the two people are young and what it means is that you two would be together for a long time and that you would love each other unconditionally and provide for each other."

"I'm not sure I understand everything, but I wouldn't want to make Yoruichi sad if I didn't accept, so I'll accept. I mean it's not like I have any reason not to. Plus it'll be kind of nice knowing that I'll have some one who wants to be with me for the rest of my life. (7)" Says Naruto honestly

**

* * *

Notes:**

-1- I needed to think up a reason why all of the other ninja's wouldn't have become Shinigami and will not in the future after they died and while it may or may not have been crappy it's all I could come up with and at least I tried. Will he see any one from his previous village around SS? Maybe, but they won't be Shinigami.

-2- There are at least 6 noble houses that I can recall of the top of my head so I figure there has to be a noble sector right? Also I'm thinking the lower the district number the nicer it is. There's House Kira, House Fong, House Shiba, House Kuchiki, House Shihouin, and the 4th great house that Byakuya mentions that I couldn't find the name of so I left it out.

-3- I don't know if this is true but here it is.

-4- Nothing special just a made up bunch of Nobles that get together to complain about stuff or talk about things of mostly no importance.

-5- She's about 14 here. Also, I don't know anything about if she has any actual living family there, but this is a long time before Canon and things change over time.

-6- I have no ideal if it even has a name in canon so I'm naming it what I want.

-7- This Yoruichi likes causing trouble and she sees a little boy she thinks is cute and sees an opportunity to piss off most likely both of her parents and she takes it. Does she actually feel something for the young boy? Well, you'll just have to find out won't you? No, Naruto doesn't fully understand what marriage is and there is still a lot of relationship building to do between the two.

- I liked the whiskers and I figured the cat cirl would to so I left them. But this doesn't mean that Kyuubi is still with in him in part or iun whole, he released him before he died remember?

-I'll eventually talk about how Naruto even had the chance to go to soul society eventually when he talks to somebody who knows about Naruto and the fourth. Namely the one who helped seal the Kyuubi in the first place.

- I have no idea what I'm going to name Naruto's sword or what ability I'm going to give it, feel free to make suggestions. I might use one if I like it.

-I don't know much about Asian culture and religion, but it doesn't seem to me that they have any taboo about suicide. Remember they have things like Hara Kiri or Seppuku.

I'm hoping that there won't be nearly as many end notes in any of the following chapters, it's just that there is a lot I don't know and wanted to explain at least some of what I did, because I know there'll be questions on some of it.


	2. Meeting the family

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** I said Soi Fong's age was about what Yoruichi's was. I should have said about what Naruto's was, so she's 7 now, since I haven't shown her yet I'm changing what I said. Also I should have said, more like in awe of her than infatuated, she'll be infatuated when she gets a little older.

**Beta'd by:** g 52 goodman

**Life in Death Chapter two: Meeting the family

* * *

**

After checking out of the hospital we find Naruto and Yoruichi walking through the business area of the noble sector of Junrinan (1) together, after Shidan had gone home to break the news to Yoruichi's mother and father. As they walk along she points out things to him, telling him what each building is for. As they progress she turns to him and informs him that they are going shopping for new clothes because the rags he's wearing just won't cut it with her.

So as the hours tick by she drags him from shop to shop making him try on any thing she thinks she might like to see him in. In one particular shop she convinces him to try on a bra, telling him that it's something men like to wear. After coming out of the dressing room with a bra on and no shirt on Yoruichi starts laughing at poor little Naruto with him not knowing what's going on. After asking her what is so funny she informs him what a bra is really for and he promptly turns a brilliant crimson color, yelling at her about giving him cooties.

After that the rest of their clothing trip was relatively calm and boring. After finishing with the clothes, Yoruichi decides to go to the bookstore and pick out the necessary instructional manuals that they will need to instruct the boy with.

Finally after finishing up with all the shopping they head home to finally meet her parents. As they enter the gates to her families' compound they see a young girl that appears to be about Naruto's age, which Yoruichi introduces as Soi Fong, standing by the main door to the house. As they approach her Yoruichi waves to her and asks her if she's ready to start the Shinigami academy this year to which she replies that she is looking forward to starting the academy and can't wait.

As they pass by, Soi says, "Um, it might not be the best time to go in there at the moment since your parents and great grandfather are arguing in there about um… your marriage proposal with the new arrival. You might wanna come back in about an hour if you wanna avoid the fight. Also I was wondering if it was true." To which Yoruichi says that she's not worried, she can handle her parents and that it's true.

Since Yoruichi is already passing her by, she doesn't see the sad look on her face, as she thinks that maybe Yoruichi won't need her to protect her when she becomes a Shinigami if she already has a boyfriend or husband.

Once inside the house you can easily hear her family arguing in the study upstairs. Laughing, Yoruichi says, "Wow, they must have really hit the roof when he came back, I guess it was a good thing we didn't come back right away, ne?"

"Young woman! You march your but up those stairs right this instant and get in here! You had better have a good explanation for your latest stunt!" Bellows Yoruichi's mom, Kaira.

Laughing till she hears her mother scream she says, "Maybe I over did it a little? … Naaaaaa! Let's go push some more of her buttons and see if we can get her to pass out."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean she might blame me and then I might get kicked out before I even get to really move in." says Naruto nervously. After assuring him that she can't really do much to him besides glare at him and make his life miserable, they go up stairs to face her family.

After seeing them enter the room, a medium height blue haired woman with purple eyes and dark skin locks gazes with Yoruichi and demands an explanation for what she's has just been told.

"What's the matter mom? You know I don't like that Shiba Ikari (2) he's not right in the head. That whole family is a little off if you ask me. Naru-chan here is nice, quiet, cute, plus he's not like the rest of the arrogant pricks or crazy bastards you try to stick me with. I've made up my mind and there isn't damn thing you can do about it!"

"Why, Yoruichi? Why do you insist on making my life as hard as you possibly can? Was I really that bad of a mother to you? I mean I thought I gave you enough love and attention and this is how you repay me? By doing this? What am I supposed to tell Ikari's parents?" Kaira says as she attempts to avoid passing out.

"Um…. Let me see… how about… that I think their son is a loon? Or maybe that I like knowing that my children aren't going to be born retarded? Whichever you like, since it doesn't matter to me, I told you not to try to marry me off two years ago after that horrible incident with that horrid Kira woman and her son (3). I mean if I'm going to marry a crazy person, I'll at least pick one I can stand, like say that 12th division captain, Urahara Kisuke. I mean sure he's a few years older then me but at least I can deal with his eccentricities and I know that simply comes from him being pushed a little too far over the line between brilliance and madness." Says Yoruichi nonchalantly

"Oh, so now I suppose it's my fault that I didn't know about his little condition, is it? I was just trying to do what a good mother should do for her daughter by making sure she has a husband to marry."

"No mom, that is called meddling, and let me tell you do a great job of it."

"Well you know what, I don't care any more. I've done my best to raise you and now all you want to do is throw my help back in my face, then so be it. I hope you enjoy marrying the former peasant." Her mother says in anger.

Her father, Beniame, who was a large and imposing man at six feet four inches tall with penetrating blue eyes and red hair with a fair complexion, had remained silent until now asks her, "Well I hope your going to be happy with him, this isn't just some game because I'm not letting you change your mind about this now, so if you don't already, then you had better learn to like him because this is it. I've given you enough time to pick your own fiancé and you have chosen to screw around and put it off. You may be heir to this family and a Vice captain, but your still not the head of the family and as your father I'm putting my foot down."

After locking eyes with her to tell her that he was serious and that he has spoken his final word he turns to Naruto and says, "I hope you don't mind being called Shihouin Naruto, because it's too late to back out of this now, so I hope that she hasn't dragged you into any thing against your will. We'll talk about your new schedule in the morning young Naruto."

Looking a little surprised, Yoruichi just simply nods her head in the affirmative. After asking where exactly Naruto is going to bunk, he tells her that until Naruto reaches manhood in the family he will sleep in the bedroom next to her instead of hers.

After a few minutes we find Yoruichi in her room going over the days events in her head. As she lays on her bed she thinks about how things could have ended up the way they have, it's not like it's exactly a bad situation to be in the as the kid… no her fiancé seems to be a great kid and doesn't seem to mind getting into trouble too much unless it involves him becoming homeless of course, but who'd have thought that Shihouin Yoruichi would be tied down with a hubby any time with in her first 100 years. Surely not herself! She would be the first to tell you that she has a little bit too much free spirit to appreciate being tied down to any of those stuffed shirt nobles and their boring lifestyles.

If you'd have told her, even a few days ago, that she'd have had one of her pranks backfire on her so spectacularly, she'd have laughed it off or told you that you just worry too much. Her father would never lose his endless patience for his little princess as long as she knew how to play daddies little girl, how wrong she was she thinks to herself. Who would have figured he would have picked that exact moment to put his foot down, when all she wanted was for her mother to get off of her back about getting married, well maybe its just karma for trying to use poor Naruto in one of her schemes.

She's just hoping that he doesn't mind the fact that she finds both men and women attractive, well at least when ever she tells him that is (4). 'Oh well', she thinks with a devilish smirk, 'there's still plenty of time to train him my way since he's still young. I guess there is something to be said for getting them while they are young' she muses. Realizing that it will be at least a few years yet before the two of them have to get serious about any real relationship, she knows that there will be plenty of time with in those years to get to know him well and of course eliminate any habits of his she might not like. Yes, never let it be said that Shihouin Yoruichi couldn't make the best out of any situation, good or bad. Deciding to take a bath before dinner she heads to her and Naruto's shared bathroom.

Unfortunately for her, she will come to find out that one newly dubbed Shihouin Naruto is about as stubborn as her when it comes to doing stuff he deems boring and irritating. I say this is unfortunate for her, because as she has yet to find out she's going to be responsible for teaching him manners, etiquette, and the rules of society.

**Meanwhile with Naruto:**

After going up stairs Naruto is shown to his new room by Yoruichi, who then heads to her own room. After looking around his room he sees that the room consists of rice paper walls on two sides with the other being the outside wall and the other being the bathroom wall, a single bed, desk, dresser and shelving unit. After the last of his new clothes are put away in the closet and dresser and the books and other random things are put away on the shelves he decides to relax as he thinks about what changes his life has gone through over the last day. He went from being passed out in the hospital, to being adopted and married off with in a 10-minute period, to buying a whole wardrobe, and then to almost being threatened by his new family about something he's not exactly clear on. "All I know is that her mom and dad are kinda scary."

Wondering just what the man meant by being dragged into something against his will, he decides to ask Yoruichi the next time he sees her. After resting a few minutes he decides to head to the bathroom for a quick bath before his first dinner with his new family, after all he would want to look at least partially presentable for his first dinner. After grabbing a towel from the linen closet he slides the bathroom door open and enters to the sight of a naked Yoruichi facing away from him soaping herself up before entering the steaming water.

As he realizes what he's seeing, his face goes red realizing that he's seeing something that he's not supposed to. After turning around, he starts to stutter out an apology when he realizes that she's laughing at him, after a few minutes pass she tells him that she's not particularly shy about her body and that they will be getting married eventually so they'll see each other nude sometime in the future. After that she tells him to come over and wash her back, which after getting the blood to return to the rest of his body from his face he goes over to wash her back.

After washing each others backs and finishing with their baths they decide to get ready for dinner and after her telling him to dress in a formal kimono for the dinner since they haven't welcomed him into the family, tonight's dinner will be special. _(AN: Yes that's as far as I'm going with that scene, he's still way too young for that type of stuff, and while I probably will write a lemon(s) for this story, they probably will be posted as a separate thing over on AFF when I do them.)_

After getting dressed for dinner in his best new clothes, he waits for Yoruichi to finish getting dressed before going down stairs. After coming out of her room and him telling her how nice she looks in her purple silk kimono, they both go down to the dinning room to see that all the family has been assembled for this occasion. As they make their way to what is supposed to be their seats down by the head of the table, the spot that the heir to the house and their spouse are usually assigned to, they cannot help but notice all of the people looking at the two of them. Along with the looks that they are getting she hears a few snippets of conversation that are all generally about the two of them, ranging from stories about how she finally got roped into a betrothal to how fast she works when she wants something.

After sitting down her great grandfather calls for attention after which he says, "We are gathered here tonight for two reasons, the first of which is to welcome a new member of the family to our ranks, one Shihouin Naruto, that you can see sitting by my great grand daughter Yoruichi. Of course some of you may be wondering why he was given this opportunity and there are two reasons for that really, the first being that like all of us he has a spirit animal form."

After small pockets of conversation start to break out in the crowd about how long it's been since one was born out side the family and the like, Shidan gets every one to calm down after a few minutes. "The second reason is that he has a very large amount of reiatsu which, as I was told, is higher than any one in soul society other than Commander Yamamoto. I'm not sure how long it's been since we've had more than one captain level reiatsu in the family but here tonight we do.

The second reason for the gathering is that I am announcing, what it seems some of you already know, that Yoruichi has finally been engaged to marry." After minutes of conversation, order is restored and Shidan continues, "The person now known as Shihouin Naruto will wed Yoruichi two months after he passes his age of manhood ceremony. I would like to allow the person in question to say a few words to his new family."

After elbowing Naruto and whispering for him to stand up, Naruto does so and starts to speak after a few moments. "U-um, well I don't really know how much I can tell you about myself or my previous life since I don't remember anything before waking up in the hospital, but what I can say is that I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you here tonight and making new memories to replace all of the ones I must have lost when I died. I know that I have been given an opportunity that few get, being inducted into a noble family and I would like to say that from tonight onward my goal in life will be to bring my new family nothing but success, honor, and happiness." (5)

After a round of applause Shidan asks him if he has considered going to the academy to become a Shinigami to which he replies, "Yes sir, as soon as I'm ready, hopefully when the next school year starts, if not then maybe the year after that."

After many other questions about how the engagement came to be and questions about him the dinner finally came to a close. After everyone but those two, her parents and Shidan left the room her father looks over at Yoruichi and tells her that she is going to be teaching young Naruto the things that a young noble needs to know. When she asks when she'll have the time, her father simply states that she has a bunch of vacation time coming because he asked Commander Yamamoto for her to have a few months away from work to get her new family situation settled, namely her new engagement.

After almost having a coronary at the thought of the three biggest gossips in Seireitei getting the news that she's engaged before she has a chance to tell any one, she calms down. After all, what are the chances of Yamamoto telling them anyway? She should be able to tell every one herself in her own good time instead of being teased about being embarrassed to tell any one or accused of withholding something like that from her friends.

After inquiring on just how long a vacation she will need to take and being told as long as it takes to make Naruto into a gentleman, she realizes that she is in for a lot of teaching time. After being assured that she wouldn't be the only person solely responsible for teaching him she relaxes, if only a little. After deciding that tomorrow is going to be a long day, she decides to turn in early and advises Naruto to do the same. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were that at least he had made a good impression on her family.

The next day we find ourselves watching over Naruto and Yoruichi as she tries to teach Naruto what proper dining etiquette is and why he needs to use them when there are others around beside him and her. She originally thought that it couldn't possible be _that _hard to teach someone something that she had been taught and used all the time since she was little, boy was she wrong. It wasn't that he didn't understand what she was saying, it's the fact that he kept trying to sneak out of the room whenever she looked away from him.

Then of course there is the fact that he would not believe that just because some one else wanted him to do something a certain way, that he had to do it that way. He kept insisting that learning to eat a certain way or that doing or not doing certain things in the company of others was not the right way to do something just because she said so.

After hours of trying to get him to willing learn, she succeeded after threatening to get her mom and dad to teach him instead of her. After finally starting to make progress time flew by quickly, when she suddenly realizes that they have been through most of the afternoon with their lessons.

After telling him that they have a far way to go before he is ready to be seen at any kind of function, they break for the day and decide to continue their tour from the day before. So with that they head off.

After looking around at different shops and buying few odds and ends they decide to head back to the house, but as they start on their way back a voice is heard calling out Naruto's name. After wondering whom it could possibly be that would recognize him, they see the man that is calling out his name and realize that neither of them recognize the man. After the man finally catches up with them Naruto asks, "Do I know you?"

"What do you mean do I know you, it's me Teuchi, I ran the ramen stand back in Konoha. How can you not recognize me?" After seeing his blank face he responds, "Maybe we should find someplace private to talk."

After listening to what he was says, she asks him if what he was saying was that he knew Naruto from before he died. After seeing him nod in confirmation, she says that he should come back to their house and talk with her Great grandfather and parents and answer some questions about his past that they would like answers to, since Naruto doesn't remember any thing from before he died.

**

* * *

Notes: **

-1- For those who don't know Junrinan is 1st districts name.

-2- Made up OC who will be the three cannon siblings' grandfather. I don't know how old Kukaku is so in this she's much younger than Yoruichi.

-3- I might make a flash back for this or not

-4- This is a guess based on her interactions with Fong Soi, in particular when she falls asleep in Soi Fong's lap after agreeing that they'd always be together for protection or something and the other time where she's holding her while going through the sword kata while practicing.

-5- To clear up the memory thing, he only has partial amnesia or what ever, meaning that he doesn't remember any memories but he still knows all of the stuff he learned like reading and writing and still has all of his preferences in things like getting into trouble. He just won't understand why he knows some of the things he does or why he leans towards something that he may have never had before or done before.

- Before any one asks I'm going to say that it's just the Kuchiki that don't adopt people into their family as a family rule, not all noble families.

-Also I realize that a lot of the people in canon haven't been born yet so don't assume you know exactly who I'm referring to because there will be OC's where I find them necessary. This is about 1700 years before cannon now that I have a decent idea of the timeline of when the academy was founded and the exact ages of at least a couple of the captains, namely Juushiro and Shunsui being over 2000.


	3. Settling in

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the OC's.

**AN:** I have no plans on abandoning this, I am just having trouble with thinking up things that will improve Yoruichi and Naruto's relationship even with him being so young. Plus I'm still trying to figure out what I want their defining moment(s) to be that makes them realize that they love each other and that the path they went down was worth the journey because of the final destination and that they weren't at least semi-forced down that path.

Beta'd by: g 52 goodman

**Life in Death**

* * *

All was silent as the trio walked back to the family compound. It wasn't until they reached her great grandfathers study that some one broke the silence. As Yoruichi requested, he and her parents gathered in the dining room to talk over dinner.

So here we find ourselves with the six of them gathered together in the dining room eating in peace until someone finally asks the question that they are all eager to know the answer to. "How did Naruto die and why doesn't he remember his life from before he woke up here in soul society?" Asks Shidan, finally breaking the awkward silence.

After a minute Teuchi asked them if they really wanted Naruto to hear about what they are going to talk about since he's forgotten it. After one of the others asked him why Naruto shouldn't know, Teuchi replied that it isn't exactly a bad thing that he doesn't remember his life. So seeing where he was leading them, they asked Naruto to leave until they sent for him. After arguing about the fact that he had a right to know about his own past they finally got him to agree to leave if they'd tell him what had been said as on the condition that it's not any thing mentally scaring.

After Naruto finally left, Teuchi told them that it'd probably be best if he started at the beginning of the story about a demon fox and a ninja village. After a few hours of story telling some very shocked and angry people managed to calm themselves down enough to ask him, how any one could treat a child like that? After all, did they simply not understand that he was the only thing standing between them and a very angry demon?

After a while longer of talking about Naruto's past they finally get to the issue of exactly how Naruto came to be among their number. So Teuchi told them what he had heard third hand from a Ninja that managed to escape the scene of the initial massacre that the monster inside the boy had either been released by the boy or had broken out of it. Either way the demon had escaped and started what he assumed to be an almost through annihilation of the city of Konohagakure no Sato.

"It's weird," he says, that the demon seemed to almost know what it wanted to kill the most, like for instance the first thing it went for was the council hall, where he had been told that the whole council had been in session and then was summarily eaten by the demon after ripping apart the building. The next thing it went for was the Commercial district of the city where it destroyed all of the shops and as many of the shop keeps as he could catch.

Most of the clans where almost totally annihilated with the exception of the younger children, which was odd because from what he was told the demon didn't look too happy that they were alive when he left them that way. The last thing that was left to destroy, after the rest of the town was in ruins, was the civilian shelters which the beast some how got into and massacred all of the people except children under a certain age, why he did that he didn't know as it was rather curious why a demon would spare any one.

When asked how he managed to ascertain so much information he replied that he had been in the same shelter as the emergency council had ended up in and he was able to hear the reports from the fewer and fewer ninja that reported to them until the beast showed up and ended their lives.

They asked other questions of no more than minor importance or things that he had no answers for like why he has no memory of his life, could his family just have abandoned him or was he truly a war orphan and stuff like that. After asking all the things that they wanted to ask, they thanked him for his time and as he left they summoned Naruto in to talk to him before they all retired for the night.

After filling him in on only the basic stuff, like where he lived and the fact that he'd been an orphan and had died in an attack, they told him that there wasn't much else to tell. Then they proceeded to cut off any of his oncoming arguments about them holding out on him by telling him that he should get to bed because after a few days he is going to wish that he had more time for sleeping when she starts his training in the basic Shinigami stuff such as sword play, reiatsu handling, reiatsu awareness, reiatsu suppression, Hand to hand fightingor Hakuda as it's called in soul society, and basic reiatsu utilizing techniques such as Bakudo which are binding Kido techniques or Hado which are destructive Kido techniques when he's ready for them, and then after all that they have to get to his training his spirit animal form, and that's after they figure out what it is.

After all they can't just have him starting the academy only as prepared as every one else, now can they? They do have a superior image to keep up for his information and while they don't expect him to learn every thing with in six months plus all the book stuff he needs to do, they do expect him to have a basic understanding of every thing as well as a little bit of skill in certain things.

After heading up to his room and getting ready for bed we find him laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling finding sleep elusive at that moment. As he lays there he thinks about what he was told about his life before his death to see if maybe some thing would strike a chord with in him and maybe shake loose a memory or two.

Finding the attempts to be useless, he starts to wonder what could have happened that would have left him with no memory whatsoever. Thinking through all the terrible things that he can think of as well as many other scenarios on the matter he finds that there are too many things that could have in fact caused the memory loss and decides to scrap the idea in favor of attempting to clear him mind so he can attempt to find sleep.

After finally finding sleep he starts to have a nightmare about a town that he couldn't recognize with people he didn't know. As he walked down the street the people would all either, ignore him or do something hateful to him such as scowl at him, call him names, spit at him, or beat him. After while he sees the man he saw earlier today, that talked to his family, standing at the head of a large crowd staring hatefully down at him.

Before any thing worse could happen than already had, he awoke with a shuddering sigh and slowly realizes that it was all just a dream. After finally calming himself down he fell into a restless sleep for the rest of the night, having similar nightmares for the remainder of the night.

Late the next morning we find the pair standing under a beating sun that only seems to be slightly cut on account of the fact that so far it had been a particularly breezy morning. After five hours of book learning on multiple subjects such as mathematics to basic etiquette to some of the more book related reiatsu stuff, Yoruichi notices his expression go vacant again like it has for the last few hours at random times. She realized that for some reason he just couldn't keep his concentration on any thing and not wanting to pry into what ever it was just yet, she let it slide for the day. After that she decided that it was time for some of the more strenuous outside stuff any way.

After instructing him on how to hold the sword and other such basic things she slowly went through each of the basic kata of the style that she is teaching him. She tells him that he will be required to learn it to graduate from the academy. She explains to him what each stance was meant to do, what it's strengths as well as weaknesses were. As she finishes the last kata she instructs him to go through all of them so that she can correct each of his present flaws as they present themselves.

After he had run through each of the kata three or four times each she informed him that he was not a totally lost cause and that she'd beat some grace and skill into him or he'd die trying. After inquiring as to whether it should have been her dying in the attempt and her saying, no, that it would be him going through the hell she had planned, she'd only be watching him do it.

After that she informed him that to help him with his grace he would now be required to take dancing lessons with their fat aunt Hitokoe, whom she liked to refer to as Ms. Super Chunk, behind her back of course. After the eventual argument about being forced to learn how to dance she silenced him with the ever-popular threat to double his bookwork if he didn't comply willingly. After telling her that she wouldn't dare and her telling him that she would indeed dare, he conceded the point as lost and gave in. After all arguing with a woman, especially a relative or loved one, as he is coming to see, is always a lose/lose situation. The only thing you get to choose is how much you lose and when you lose it.

After the basic Kido and Bakudo lessons he cleaned himself up and changed his shirt after nearly blowing them both up due to a shakkahō, or Shot of Red Fire, gone wrong. She informed him that not everyone in in the 13 divisions uses Hakuda or hand to hand techniques, but if he wants to be the best he should at least attempt to master all that he can so that he will have as few weaknesses as possible. So after getting tossed around and beaten up completely for about an hour they decided to move on to what would end up as the final subject of the day, Shunpo or flash steps. She told him that it is a technique that is used to move at high speeds.

After having him fall asleep after 20 minutes into practicing it, she realized that maybe he didn't get enough sleep last night since he did seem sort of lackluster throughout the entire day, including when they where inside doing book work, when she noticed his attention kept wondering. She decided that if it kept happening that she'd have toget to the bottom of whatever was bothering him, even if she had to drag it out of him. Realizing that they never got to the spirit animal training today she resolves to make sure that they get every thing done tomorrow.

The next day went pretty much the same way with the exception of the dancing lessons, during which he pretty much caused the poor woman's feet to bleed from being stepped on so many times. By the end of their time limit the woman told him that it was going to take a while to get him in good form, but she'd devote herself to the task even if Naruto had to be drug along kicking and screaming. If you were watching his expression you could tell just what he thought of that idea, since he had just found out that he did not particularly enjoy dancing lessons.

The spirit form practice went better than she had hoped because he seemed like a natural at it and after the full hour was up he was able to turn into a little blond furred fox. After getting done with practice a little early, we find them under a tree with her in her cat form sitting in his lap. As he sits there he slowly starts to feel the fatigue of the whole day settling down on him so while he scratches the base of her tail his eyes start to slowly drift closed.

As he starts to drift off to sleep she sits in his lap enjoying his ministrations while thinking on whether or not she should tell him how much it arouses her when he scratches her where he's scratching. As she ponders over she decides that a nap in the shade is in order and that the others can come find them later if they sleep for too long.

The next week went in that basic pattern until she decided to skip the physical practice for the day to go on a picnic since he hasn't really snapped out of whatever funk he's in or gotten over whatever his problem happen to be. So after collecting what was needed and changing in to appropriate attire for the outside they left together in a carriage out to the nearest lake. After the 45-minute trip Yoruichi decides to have the driver come back in three hours and wait here until they are ready to leave. She didn't want to say so but she didn't particularly want any one around for their little outing just incase privacy was needed.

After they made their way down to the sandy shore of the lake, they set up the stuff they brought with them such as a large umbrella and large blanket with the other stuff. After talking about various things throughout the meal her hope was fading that he would volunteer any information on whatever his problem was. So deciding that she would have to be the one to take initiative, she asks him what exactly his problem has been for the last week with all the lackluster performance.

Taken aback at her question, he just looks at her for a second before he asks her about whether or not she thought dreams meant any thing and did she think that maybe it was possible that he could remember things through dreams that he might not while he was awake.

"What brought this up all of the sudden? Are you having weird dreams? Do you think that your remembering stuff from your past life maybe?" Asks the violet haired Neko beauty.

"I…I don't know. I keep having dreams about people that I don't know doing things like throwing stones at me and calling me names like monster and stuff." He sighs sadly after saying this then continues, "I don't know if it's a glimpse into my past or just some horrible nightmare. If that was what my past was like I'm not sure that I want to know any more about it."

Realizing that his dreams are probably based on events from his past, she tells him that they are most likely just regular nightmares and that if he continues to have them then he should go into her room and tell her about it. If it helps to keep the nightmares away then maybe he could try sleeping next to her. She says that when she used to have nightmares when she was younger she'd go in and sleep with her parents and the nightmares would go away for the rest of the night.

After telling her that he would do so, they continued to talk about random things trying to get to know each other a little better. After a while they both decide to take a dip in the lake, since it is a rather good day for a dip. Once they change into their swim suits, with her wearing a rather skimpy purple string bikini and him turning as red as the trunks he was now wearing.

After her commenting about how she guessed he's not too young to be embarrassed from seeing certain things, she says that maybe he's a little too mature for his age, since he knows enough to be embarrassed about seeing her partially nude body. She continues to tease him throughout the rest of the afternoon by asking him provocative questions on whether or not he liked seeing her in almost nothing or reminding that after they were married they would see each other totally nude all the time and other things like that. Every time she did so he would inevitably turn a nice crimson color in response to what ever it was she asked and then she would laugh about it.

After that every time he had nightmares he would climb into bed with her and as a result was able to get more sleep from then on. As a result of that his progress in all of his training picked up and was visibly happier, after all wouldn't you be happier if you were sleeping next to a caring young woman that drove away your nightmares?

A few days later the two sit down to eat breakfast they notice that several people are still absent from the table. After looking over the family members present she notices that only the people that she thought would never be late for breakfast are not present at the moment. Barely concealing a smirk, she starts in on her breakfast. As most are about half way through eating, several of the missing people shuffle into the dining room in a noticeably bald state. At the appearance of several of their clansmen, both male and female, showing up in the dining hall both bald and shoeless, several people at the table break down in fits of laughter. The moment her uncle sets his sights on her he starts to scowl.

After a few seconds pass he asks her if she knows anything about the location of the glue remover that was in the utility room just yesterday. After asking her this he remarks that it is awfully funny how all of it came up missing only this morning when they happened to need it most. After that he asks her if she knows any thing about how all of their shoes came to be glues to the floor and how it came to be that all of their conditioner was replaced with industrial strength glue that in their sleepy state they were not be able to tell what it was until their hands were stuck in their hair.

After assuring them that she had no idea of the location of the glue remover or how the events came to pass she looks over at her parents and grandfather, notably still with hair, and notices that they are all just barely containing their mirth. After informing them that she was with Naruto for most of last night because he was having nightmares and couldn't sleep she couldn't have possibly have done any of the things that they were implying.

After her grandfather confirms this with Naruto, who remembered his last part and confirmed their alibi, he makes sure that she remembers that it wouldn't be proper for her to be doing anything else with someone she's not married to, especially one so young. He informs the others that they'll just have to invest in some wigs for the time being. After the whole group of hairless clansmen scowl at the young duo they unhappily let the matter drop.

Three months passed relatively quickly and the time that she had to return to her duties had come, but it wouldn't mark the end of his lessons, no unfortunately for him at least she had managed to find another tutor for his book work and other such non Shinigami related stuff, his wonderful dance instructor Aunt Hitokoe. Of course he wasn't as bothered by it now as he would have been when he first met her, but he wasn't all that thrilled by the prospect either.

For the physical stuff he would be on his own unless he really needed help with something in which Shidan decided to volunteer to help, seeing as he is a retired Shinigami she told, he should be able to help with most any thing. He may have retired before the academy was founded, but he will be darned if he'd admit that his skill had diminished any.

As in all time eventually passed and before they realized the six months was almost up. It was currently just a week before him and, while he did not remember her at the moment, Soi Fong enrolled at the academy. He and Yoruichi decided that he had made significant progress that he could take off the rest of the week and rest before his first semester started at the academy.

Saturday rolled around, and he realized that Yoruichi hadn't been around that much during the week. Being as she would be working longer hours for a little while since she had taken so much time off prior to last week, with the months off as well as all the short days that she took off. After they spent the weekend together he realized, just before he drifted off to sleep, that the next day would be his first day at the academy.

**

* * *

Notes:**

-Yes Rukia was adopted at the behest of her sister, Byakuya's wife, before she died. He also broke the rules when he did it and got in trouble for his efforts I believe, Byakuya talks about the whole thing after his fight with Ichigo near the end of the SS arc, re-watch that episode if you want to know more about it. For the sake of this story since they don't say it I'm going to assume that it is just House Kuchiki that has this rule that doesn't allow adoption in to the house.

-Also about Juushiro's nobility, I believe you are correct, but they were poor and minor. The very reason he became a Shinigami was to support his family. I'm not really concerned about the minor nobility such as house Kira, Kyoraku, or Juushiro at the present time. I don't know if Maeda is simply wealthy as some sources say or minor nobility, but here they are just wealthy.

**

* * *

Rant about the latest Naruto manga, so don't read it unless you read the manga.**

I'd really like to ask what the hell Kishimoto is doing? Did he really take over Orochimaru's soul like the manga is hinting at? If so why the fuck does he think that Sasuke needs it when it appears after his and Naruto's last confrontation that he could beat him senseless without really trying? It just makes me hate him even more, it seems like Sasuke is just given everything while Naruto works his ass off and Sasuke still out distances him by miles.

Also why the fuck does it seem like every time Kishimoto gives Naruto any kind of ability or power it comes with the some huge negative like his career or life being ended if he uses it when Sasuke gets everything handed to him with absolutely no negatives attached to them?

**Beta Notes:**

I completely, 100 agree with Get-Lost on his rant. Also I would like to add another thing, what the hell did Naruto and Ero-sennin do in 2 and half years??? Sure he may have learned to draw on Kyuubi's power but he looses him self too easily to be any good. I honestly believe that maybe Naruto would have been better off staying in Konoha. I mean he created Odama-Rasengan and the Rasen-shuriken; he could have created both in Konoha, the latter he did. But still, it's like he just got bigger. Heck he didn't even know his element or the Kage Bunshin trick till he came back. Kishimoto is really screwing Naruto over pretty badly and he's the main character for crying out loud!!!

On a separate note, I might be releasing a fanfic of my own in a while. Naruto and Bleach Crossover. Naruto and Soi Fong pairing.


End file.
